Happy Birthday Fuuei!
by Fuuei
Summary: Yay! Tomorrow, 11 Oct, is MY BIRTHDAY! And I wrote this fic as a present from me to myself! Uhh, including the Sanzo-ikkou's presents... Anyways! Please R&R! Please please please MAKE MY DAY HAPPIER!


Fuuei: Hihi! I've made a new fic again! Well, due to some reasons, this fic is published on 10 Oct 2003 (according to Singapore/Brunei time). Anyways, this is a one-shot fic and this fic is dedicated to the one and only, ME!!!! And also to those who have the same birthday as I have, that is on 11th of October! 

Sanzo: I've never heard of any people writing a fic for their own birthday…

Fuuei: Okay, because today's MY birthday, so no matter how lame this fic is…

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

NO CRITICISM ALLOWED

NO NEGATIVE SUGGESTIONS/OPINIONS ALLOWED

ONLY COMPLIMENTS/PRAISES ALLOWED

Fuuei: And IF you REALLY need to flame or criticise me, then DON'T do it on 11 Oct! Okay, do I make myself clear? (Heck, I'm sounding like my teacher!) And there might be slight or many many OOC in here. But I don't care. I DON'T own Saiyuki and I don't own the mobile or whatsoever. And oh, I don't know who's narrating. Maybe it's PARTLY me… Hehehe ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Happy Birthday Fuuei!

"Quick! Hide everything inside! She's coming down!" Hakkai said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Ch! Can't she sleep a little longer?" Sanzo glanced at the clock, showing 6.40am.

"It can't be helped, she have to go to school today. Poor girl."

"Unghhh… Time to get breakfast." Fuuei walked down the stairs and gaped. "My breakfast! Already prepared! On the table!!! It's a MIRACLE!" She shouted in glee because normally, she and Hakkai were the ones who prepare breakfast for the Sanzo-ikkou. Yeah, poor me… Y_Y

"Ch! You don't need to shout so loud, kuso ba---" Sanzo stopped as the other three eyed him threateningly. Whoa! AMAZING! "Okay! Fine!"

~Flashback~

"Okay, today's Fuuei's birthday, so we've got to let her happy!" Hakkai said to the other three.

"Yeah, like call the bouzu to stop shouting and hitting her."

"AND! Sanzo and the ero kappa shouldn't smoke, 'cause she HATES them smoke."

"Humph!" "Ch!"

"And you better stop bothering her, you ero kappa!"

"And NO bickering between you two idiots!" 

"Oh, yeah! Bouzu, don't use your shoureijuu! We don't want this house to collapse!" 

"So that's it, we've got to let her relax today and don't bother her. And most importantly, we shouldn't let her know about the surprise party!"

"Roger!" "Okay!" "Ch!"

~End of flashback~

The five of them took their seats and started munching their breakfast. 

"Mmmmm! This is good! I can't believe you did all this, Hakkai! You sure know how to make Chinese dim sum, huh?" Fuuei exclaimed as the others ate silently, just TOO silently.

"Err, daijoubu desuka, minna-san? You all are… weird."

A vein popped out on Sanzo's forehead, but he TRIED not to mess things up.

The atmosphere was strange and quiet, as Goku and Gojyo did not quarrel for food, so that meant Sanzo did not shoot out any bullets. The atmosphere was all TOO peaceful.

Fuuei put her hand on Goku's forehead. "No, it's normal. But what's wrong with you, Goku? And Gojyo too!" 

"Eh!? We--- we're alright! Ne, Gojyo?"

"Ah, we're alright, of course! You need not worry, Fuuei."

"Oh… Okay…" Fuuei said, while still eyeing them suspiciously. Then, she continued on eating with the strange foursome.  

~7.05am~ 

"Oh NO! I'll be late if I walk!" Fuuei said with worry as she finished eating.

"Ah, daijoubu da yo! I'll drive you to school!"

"Eh, honto? Sankyu ne, Hakkai!"

She took her schoolbag and Hakkai drove her to school.

~Hakkai went back after giving Fuuei the ride to school~

"Okay, let's get on to work!"

"OI! Kappa! I thought you've agreed not to smoke?"

"Ba~~~ka! She's not home, okay?"

"Maa… Demo, when she comes home, she'll surely smell it. Dakara…"

"Okay! Fine, fine!"

"Umm, Sanzo, why don't you go buy a cake for Fuuei with Goku?"

"Yaay! Cake! Cake! Here we come!"

"Ch! Fine… I wouldn't do this if it wasn't HER birthday."

Then, they left for the cake shop. 

"Okay, Gojyo, let's work!"

"Hai, hai."

~Cake shop~

Goku's eyes became so large, that they would probably pop out, when he saw all the different kinds of cakes.

"Sanzo! I want this! Ah! That looks nice too!"

"Oi, bakasaru! We're choosing a cake for Fuuei, NOT YOU!" And WHAAACK!

"Ittai…"

"Hey, that looks nice…"

"Eh? Which one, Sanzo?"

A lady went near them and asked, "Would you like to buy this cake, sir?"

"Err---"

"What flavour is it, ne?"

"Ah, that's a peppermint chocolate chip cake. Very beautiful and it tastes great! I'm sure girls would like to eat it!"

"Then, can I have a slight taste of it, ne? Ne, onegai…?"

"Eh?"

WHAAAACK!!!

"Bakasaru! You'll probably eat the whole thing up even before it reaches her! BAKA!"

"Her…? Er--- sir, are you buying a cake for your girlfriend's birthday?" Ohh yeah! I'm Sanzo's girlfriend! Woo hoo!

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?" Sanzo faced the lady with a face filled with disbelief and a little of anger. 

"Ano--- sorry if I said the wrong thing! Sorry! Really sorry, sir!" The lady said with fear as she kept on apologizing. 

"Argh, never mind." 

Goku noticed a slight blush on Sanzo's face and asked "Ne, Sanzo? Why are you blushing?"

WHAAAACCK! WHAAAACK! WHAAAACK!

Poor Goku, always saying the wrong things in the wrong time.

"Ittai yo…"

"Ch! Serves you right for not shutting up your saru mouth!"

"Che, kechi!" pouted Goku.

The lady sweatdropped at the scene before her and was very, VERY scared of the man in front of her. He looks like an animal abuser, to her. 

"So, uh…"

"Okay, I'll take this." Sanzo said to the lady as he pointed towards the peppermint chocolate chip cake which looks so yummy, I want to eat it right now! Ooops, shimata, out of subject!

"Um, do you need any candles?"

"Er---m yes."

After paying for the cake, Sanzo dragged Goku out of the cake shop as Goku really wanted to eat ALL of the cakes there.

~At Fuuei's home~

"Ah! You're back! Quick, put the cake inside the fridge!"

"Oi, saru. What cake did you two buy?"

"Uhh, pepper… choc--- choco--- uhh, I think it's called a pepper choc-chi cake…"

"What!? A pepper chopstick cake! Wahahah! Nice choice, bouzu!!!"

WHAAACK! WHAAAACK!

"Bakasaru! It's a PEPPERMINT CHOCOLATE CHIP cake!"

"Itte… Ne, Gojyo, do you know what the lady at the cake shop asked Sanzo?"

"Oi."

"Hmm… 'Which cake would you like to buy, Ma'am?' Hahahah!"

"Oi!"

"Iyaa… She asked---"

"Oi!!"

" 'Are you buying a cake for your girlfriend's birthday?' Hahahaha!!!"

"HONTO? HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

The two of them guffawed and even Hakkai couldn't help laughing, but not so rude, though.

"K'so!!! You all want to die, huh?" Sanzo took out his gun, but remembered that he couldn't use the gun and took out his harisen, instead.

WHAAACK! WHAACK! WHAACK! WHAAAACK! WHAAAACK! WHAAACK!

Both Goku and Gojyo got hit and Sanzo glared at Hakkai. "You laugh once more, and you get one too."

Hakkai covered his mouth with hands and stopped laughing at once. "Ah, gomenasai Sanzo! I just couldn't control myself…"

"Ch!"

~12.30pm~

"Phew, almost done. But I can't finish this when Fuuei comes back! It'll be finished at around 2 pm if we want it to be perfectly done. So, umm, which one of you wants to go and stop her coming in afterwards when she comes back from school?"

Both Goku and Gojyo pointed Sanzo.

"OI! WHY ME!?"

"Well, since you're regarded as her BOYFRIEND! Hahaha…" Gojyo said. 

"K'so…" Sanzo went towards Gojyo and was about to hit him hard on the head as Gojyo said swiftly, "Eh, Hakkai, Goku and me will go invite the others! Jaa na!" Then, he dragged Goku out of the house, and so, he did not get hit! 

~In front of Homura-tachi's house~

Goku knocked on the door.

"Oi! Homura, Zenon, Shien! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Zenon opened the door and saw Goku and Gojyo. 

"Well, well, what have we got here?"

"Ano--- We're planning a surprise party for Fuuei, since today's her birthday… So, can you all come? Today at 2pm."

"Hmm… I guess I have to ask them first. But I think I can come."

"Oh, yeah, remember to call that Rinrei beauty to come too!"

"Oi, oi, she's Homura's girl, okay?"

"And yeah, take your Mirei too!"

"She's MY WIFE!!!"

"Whatever. And remember to take your presents!"

~In front of Kougaiji-tachi's house~

"Ding dong"

The door opened and…

"Ah! Saru! And gokiburi! Eh? Where's Baldie Sanzo?"

Yup! You guessed it! It was Lirin!

"Ah-ah, another girlfriend's of Sanzo," Gojyo said.

~At Fuuei's house~

"Ahhh---choo! K'so! Who gossiped about me?" Sanzo said out loud to himself.

~Back to Goku, Gojyo and Lirin~

Kougaiji went to door to see who was there. 

"Eh? Goku and Gojyo? What brings you here?"

"What? Gojyo's here?" They heard a voice inside the house, which could only belong to Dokugakuji. 

"Oh, we're planning a surprise party for Fuuei, so hope you all can come!"

"Wow! Party! Lirin loves party! Ne, oniichan, let's go ne!"

"Hmm, when is it?"

"Today at 2pm, in Fuuei's house."

"Hoi, Gojyo! What are you doing here?"

"Argh, ask your Kougaiji-sama… I don't wanna repeat what I've just said."

~After a short explanation from Kougaiji~

"Oh, so that's the case… Okay, I can come! Since I have nothing to do this afternoon!"

"Honto ni? That's great!"

"By the way, where's Yaone?"

"Oh, she went to the supermarket for a while."

"Remember to ask her about it, okay?"

"Fine."

"Oi, Dokugaku, remember to bring your present for Fuuei!"

"I know! Sheesh! I'm not so stingy, okay?"

~After leaving the Kougaiji-tachi's house~

"Okay, who else shall we invite?"

"Hmm, shall we invite Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

"What? That kuso baba? Better not, or else that bouzu's going to go mad!"

"Uh, Gojyo, she's just right behind you…"

"Hoi, Kenren, oops! Shimata! I mean Gojyo, you're just like Sanzo, huh? Having no respect for me. And I don't need your invitation, I'll go there no matter what!"

"Then you'd better---"

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me. I've already prepared a present for her. A nice one, that is." Her face contained a sly grin and the thought of what Kanzeon will give Fuuei makes Gojyo and Goku shudder.

"Jaa matta na! And oh, I'll try to invite Jiroushin and Nataku too!" 

"Well, I guess that's all."

~12.50pm~            ~Fuuei's house~

Hakkai looked out of the window and saw Fuuei heading straight home. 

"Oh, no! Sanzo, she's coming back! Don't let her come in until 2 pm, okay?"

Before Sanzo could answer him, Hakkai dragged Sanzo out and locked the door.

"O—Oi! Hakkai! OI!" Sanzo tried to open the door, but the door was locked. "K'so!"

"Heheheh…" Hakkai grinned evilly.

~Just outside Fuuei's house~

"Sanzo? What are you doing by the door? Aren't you going inside?"

"Eh? Uhh, I can't."

"What? You can't? No kidding, man." Fuuei went to open the door, but to no avail. "What happened, Sanzo?"

"When I came outside, the door was closed by the wind and I locked the door before I came out, so…" Sanzo lied.

"NANI!!!??? No one's inside?"

"Iya." Sanzo said as he glanced at his watch. Wow, when does Sanzo have a watch?

"………"

"………"

Silence.

Suddenly, Fuuei leaned against Sanzo and cried her heart out.

"NANDE? NANDE? WHY DOES THIS ALL HAVE TO HAPPEN TODAY?"

"Er--- Fu--- Fuuei? Wha-what happened?"

"When I went to school… Hick… Nobody noticed me… Hick… They did not notice… Hick… today is… Hick… my birthday… Hick… NONE had brought me present… Hick… And now… Hick… THIS happens to me… Hick… Why? Hick… WHY???"

Sanzo suddenly felt a sense of guilt growing inside him. But, to let Fuuei have a happy and surprising surprise Heck! What am I saying?, he decided not to spurt everything out.

"………" Sanzo did not know what to do. _Heck, what can I do? I can't just let her cry on me here!!! _"Er- Fuuei, let's just go sit down at the bench there…"

Fuuei nodded while still sobbing and said nothing.

~To Goku & Gojyo~

"Gojyo, shall we invite Ni?"

"What? You crazy? No way we're gonna invite HIM! He's probably going to give something freaky to Fuuei!"

"Oh."

~Back to Sanzo & Fuuei~

The two of them went to the bench and sat down. Fuuei was still crying and Sanzo, well, he did not know what to do. 

~After a few minutes~

"O--Oi! Will you stop crying already? It is so annoying…" Sanzo looked Fuuei, still sobbing, and no improvement. So, he tried again.

"Ch! It is better to hear you whine rather than hearing you cry… So loud, so annoying… Ch!" 

Fuuei lifted her head and looked at Sanzo. Her crying ceased, and she started to smile. 

"Mou… Sanzo, don't use such a rough tone and way of talking to comfort me… It will make me misunderstand the meaning!" Fuuei smiled happily and hugged Sanzo.

"Humph!" _Chikushou!!! What have I done!? Now it's going to be MORE annoying! Bah, why am I so stupid?_

~Let's head to Goku & Gojyo again~ 

"GROWL…"

"……… What was that sound?"

"My stomach. Mou! Harahetta ne! Gojyo, buy me something to eat!"

"NANI? Why should I buy you food?"

"Then I'll tell Fuuei that you talked ill about her. Fuuei's the scariest while she's angry when she's supposed to be happy…"

"……… Fine!" _When has this saru become so damn clever?_

_Hehehe……… Sankyu na, Nataku!_

~Back to Sanzo and Fuuei~

Fuuei had FINALLY finished her whining and the both of them were taking a walk around. Sanzo glanced at his watch again. It showed 1.40pm. _Why is time going so slow?_

"Mou… Sanzo, what should we do now?"

"Erm---" _Heck! How am I supposed to know? Ch!_ "Erm…"

"RIIIIIING!!!! Tune of Tightrope" 

"Oh! My mobile!" Fuuei reached for her mobile and answered it.

"Hello? Ah! Hakkai? Yeah. Yeah, he's with me. You wanna talk to him? Okay. Here, Hakkai wants to talk to you."

"Hello? Hakkai? What? Really? Okay. Eh wait. How about the other two? Oh okay. Then how about the others? All of them came? Oh okay."

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's head back and see if we can open the door or not."

~Fuuei's house~            ~1.55pm~

Fuuei went to open the door but was stopped by Sanzo.

"Let ME open the door."

Both of them went in, with Fuuei very shocked because the door unlocked. The house was dark, since the windows were closed and curtains preventing sunlight going into the house. Suddenly…

"BAAAM! BAAAM! BAAAM! BAAAAM! BAAAAAM!"

Lots of BAAAAM! was heard and the lights were turned on. 

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUEI-CHAN!"

Fuuei was totally shocked and stared at the view in front of her blankly. All she could see was small pieces of coloured papers, Sanzo-ikkou, Kougaiji-tachi and Homura-tachi in front of her. Even Rinrei, Mirei, Kanzeon, Jiroushin and Nataku were there. "Wha-?"

"Happy birthday, Fuuei-chan!" Then, each of them started giving her presents.

"Eeek!" Sanzo gave out a small yelp when all of them were busy giving Fuuei her presents. Everybody looked at him.

"Uh, nothing." _Oh no! How can I forget!? I even planned this party with the others and I FORGOT!? OH NO! What should I do? _

Apparently, Fuuei did not notice anything STRANGE and had a very happy time with the others.

~Cake-eating time~

Hakkai brought the cake with candles on it out. Fuuei was surprised and very happy as she saw the cake.

"Oh! It looks so beautiful!!!"

~After singing the Happy Birthday song~

Fuuei put her hands together and closed her eyes. She was actually wishing before blowing the candles. She opened her eyes after a while and blew the candles.

"Ne, Fuuei, what did you wish, ne?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, what did you wish for?" Lirin was the next to ask.

"BAKAS! You're not supposed to ask people that!" Sanzo said while whacking the two innocent children's head. 

All of them then ate the cake happily, but Fuuei was the HAPPIEST.

~Party finished~            ~In Fuuei's room~            ~4.30pm~ Don't ask me why they took such a long time :P

"Okay! I'm going to open my presents!" Fuuei said in front of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"First, this! Ah, a present from Yaone!" 

She opened it, and inside was… a very beautiful blouse with different shades of orange.

"Wow! I love it!"

The next was from Kougaiji, which was a pair of black jeans. Apparently, Kougaiji and Yaone went out together to choose Fuuei's presents and finally they got this jeans and blouse.

Nataku gave Fuuei a PS2 with 3 different games. Jiroushin gave her vase brought from Tenkai. Wow! Dokugakuji gave Fuuei a dancing mat with 2 Dance Dance Revolution Discs. Lirin gave her a brown bag, which was very beautiful with a nikuman key ring. Homura and Rinrei gave Fuuei a scanner. Hakkai gave her books while Goku's was a cup with a "Libra" on it and it was very cute! There was also a card from him with very bad handwriting on it. But, Fuuei was still very happy.

"Sankyu ne, Goku! It's very cute! ^_^"

Then, it was Zenon, Mirei and Shien's present. The three shared to buy a present for Fuuei and guess what? It was 2 small cute PUPPIES!!!!!

"WOW! OOHHH! I LOVE PUPPIES!!!! THEY ARE SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Fuuei then proceeded to Kanzeon's present. Guess what she gave Fuuei? There was only a piece of paper. Fuuei read out loud…

"Claim your new Philips flat TV, a new digital camera with never ending film, a magic pen which you can write on air and water and the newest computer with Pentium 10 Wow, Pentium 10??? Haha! I want! from the address given. Have fun ne, my dear! Wow, Sanzo, your aunt is really nice ne…" 

"That kuso baba is NOT my aunt!"

Below were an address and a signature of Kanzeon Bosatsu. Fuuei took the last present and opened it. It was from Gojyo. Inside was… 

"WOW! A NEW MOBILE! And it's a Panasonic G-50! Wow! Sankyu Gojyo!"

"Hehehe… Welcome."

"Oi."

"Huh? What?"

"Where did you get all the money to buy that?"

"Eh—? Um…" _Shoot! He noticed! Hey wait! Something's wrong!_

"Hey… don't ask me first… Where's YOUR present?"

"Wha--- Uh…."

"Hehehe…. I guess this bouzu forgot to buy a present for you ne, Fuuei."

"URUSAI! I'll… I'll give her later."

"Oh really? Then tell us, what is it?"

"Uhh-umm…."

"Maa… Don't do that, Gojyo, it's rude. Sanzo? Did you really not buy a present for Fuuei?"

"Uh…. Umm…. Yeah…." Sanzo admitted while nodding his head. 

Everyone was expecting Fuuei to explode and scold Sanzo when she hung her head low, so low that none could see her face, but she did not fume with anger! What a surprise!

"Then… Sanzo… I want you to grant me a wish. Just ONE wish. Okay?"

"Uh… Okay…" Sanzo had no choice but to agree. He does not want Fuuei to be angry on her big day.

"Then, I want you to KISS me!"

"WHATTTTT??? NO---UMMPHH HUMMPH UMMPH!!!!" Sanzo said till halfway when Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku covered his mouth.

"Iya, Fuuei! Don't misunderstand! Sanzo said yes! Ne, Gojyo?"

"Yea! I heard that too!"

"Maa… Well, let Sanzo just kiss your forehead, will that be all right?"

"Umm…. Okay!"

The trio took their hands off Sanzo's mouth and Sanzo showed an I-am-going-to-kill-you-afterwards glance to the trio.

"So… bouzu, you wanna kiss her now or what?"

"Maa… Well, Goku, Gojyo, why don't we go clean up the mess left?"

"Uhh… okay…" The two of them said in unison.

The trio went out and closed the door, but actually they were peeking from the door. 

"………"

"………"

"Sanzo………"

Sanzo was startled when Fuuei called his name. "Uhh… Ah?" Sanzo's face was flushed red and he hung his head low.

"Come on, don't be so shy, just a kiss on the forehead doesn't mean anything. It may only be a Kiss of Friendship, ne?"

Sanzo raised his head and looked at Fuuei. He gulped and sat closer to Fuuei. He swept Fuuei's hair to the back. He came leaned closer to Fuuei. And… the door started opening silently. Gojyo and Goku went to the back of Sanzo and took their respective positions.

Fuuei did not notice the two of them as she was waiting patiently for the kiss while closing her eyes. Sanzo leaned closer to Fuuei for how many time have I said that he leaned closer? and was going to kiss her forehead when suddenly… 

PUSH!

  
After that push, Goku and Gojyo rushed out and joined the waiting Hakkai by the door. The three of them rushed to the living room and started pretending cleaning up, when actually they were all laughing and grinning mischievously, no, let that be evilly.

What has happened you ask? I'll tell you. In Fuuei's room. Fuuei was still in the same position, just that her eyes were wide opened, showing how shocked she was. And Sanzo? Well, instead of touching her forehead, his lips landed on Fuuei's lips. YES! That was the main purpose of that hard PUSH! Though I don't know how they made that push to let Sanzo kiss Fuuei's lips, but well, never mind about that.

Sanzo's hands were pinning on the floor, one on left side and the other another side. Both of them were motionless, maybe they received too much shock to respond. So, they were there, in Fuuei's room, kissing each other, and both blushing VERY VERY VERY RED like tomatoes.

Well, Happy Birthday! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hakkai: Ah, the magic pen in that fic, it's true. Well, I don't mean Fuuei has it, but there is such a pen in this world. Oh? Ahhhh! Help! Sanzo, it has nothing to do with me!

Sanzo: went to chase Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku around like crazy SHINEEEE!!!!!!

Gojyo: And fangirls out there… don't be jealous ne? ^_~  WHAAAACK OWWW!

Goku: Yeah, by the way, it's her birthday… WHHHAACK Oww! ITTAI!

Fuuei: blushing Yare yare! Jaa na! And Happy Birthday! For me… hehehe…


End file.
